Junipers Travels- Prologue
by Juno2
Summary: The fist shot failed-this better work. Anyway, please R/R. Thanks. Juniper gets his Pokemon, and they get their own stuff...


Juniper frowned at his sister. "What did you wake me for?" His sister frowned and rolled her eyes. ÒBreakfast. Duh.Ó "But- but its a WEEKEND!!Ó "CÕmon, it wonÕt kill you. Anways, who is babysitting your illegal Eevee? Huh?" His sister leered nastily at him. "Aw man. Well, let me get dressed, please?" Juniper glanced at her. "Privately?" Junipers sister stormed out of the room. "Girls these days..." the thirteen-year old shook his head. "What's the world coming to?" Juniper did a doubletake. "Geez, I sound like my dad. Now that's scary." Juniper walked out of the room, promising himself a trip to the shrinks. "Good morning, son!" his father called cheerily. "Morning, all" Juniper mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his head. Juniper did a doubletake. Semi-tall, black hair, and calm composure. Juniper didn't look surprised often. Until now. Heaped on the table was lots and lots of food. "Holy- Right on!"Juniper suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Uh, what's going on?" "Juniper..." his mother started. "you've..." his father continued. "been chosen to be a..." his sister said with great drama. The suspense built. "KING OF LOSERS!!" his sister shouted. Junipers dark blue eyes glared from under his spiky hair. "And you're what, Supreme Dictator?" "Oh yeah? Is that so? Well, you're the SuperDuper Pooper Scooper-" "Kids..." his father said in a soothing voice. Juniper coughed into his hand. "Teens." "well, anyway, Prof Mahogany called. Now I remember back in my day how he taught me a very valuable lesson." Juniper and his sister did a synchronized eye-roll and groan. His father switched to lecture mode, then Junipers mom interrupted. "Juniper, dear, you've been chosen to-- PUT THAT BACK!!" Juniper quickly swallowed the cookie he had stolen from the table and grinned embarrassedly. "Heh, sorry." Glaring at whatever might interrupt next, his mother stated whatever she had been trying to say for quite a while. "You're gonna be a POKEMON MASTER!" Somehow Junipers spasm of surprise took his sister to the floor in giggles and Junipers face into a cake. "Mmm... raspberry!" Then Juniper remembered what his mom had said. "Shikes! Right! See you later!" Making a mad dash to the door, Junipers dad (ex Snorlax trainer) lunged and caught Juniper, bringing them both to the ground. "Ow.." Juniper rubbed his arm. "We're cleaning you up right now young man!" Junipers mom stated, hauling him off by the arm. "Thanks a lot, dad!" Juniper called over his shoulder, then whined, "Aww, but mom!" Pedaling furiously, Juniper arrived at the Professors doorstep and rang the bell. After a bit of scrabbling, the door opened. "Oh, hello Juniper." Juniper and Mahogany shared a friendship, started by their names. "You must be here for the Pokemon Master choosing." "Yeah." "Well, you're just in time." The Professor picked up his binoculars and peered through them. "Here come the others now, I believe." "Ha ha. Real funny, you know." Juniper frowned. "Well, come in. I don't have the Eevee or Jolteon you want," Mahogany grinned."But I could give you a glowing stone, yes?" "Sure." Juniper grabbed the Thunder Stone and shoved it in his pocket. "Thanks, Mahogany." Mahogany grinned again. "Sure. How bout a Cubone as your Pokemon?" "Works for me. It'll balance out Jolteon- er, if I get it." As the other trainers came, Juniper left. Finally, after an eternity Juniper was at his house. "Okay, sister, had that Pokeball over!" Juniper remembered catching that Pokemon... (check out the story. it'll come out someday.) it had taken him up to two weeks to recover slightly. Obligingly (she had watched) his sister handed it over. "You deserve it, bro." Juniper locked himself in his room, then chucked the Pokeball. In a flash of light a slightly diminutive Eevee stood before him. "Hi, guy. Remember me?" Juniper asked cheerfully. Rubbing his head, Juniper grinned wryly. "I sure remember you." "Ee ee ee!" the creature was laughing at him, Juniper knew. "Yeah. Funny. Laugh riot. Anyway, this is abrupt, but would you like to evolve? The choice is yours..." "Ve eevee." No, thank you. "All right. I understand. I'll be right back." Juniper grabbed some of the best, highest-quality Pokefood he could find. He had saved it for this. On his way to the stairs and his bedroom, Junipers mom stopped him. "Juniper, honey. I want you to have this. It was mine for a bit. I trained it. Actually, every day I take it out. We've talked about it, and its quite eager to meet you and be trained. Its name is Nebulae. Good luck." "Thanks, mom. I'll remember and honor it. Er, what is it?" "Go find out." his mom answered with a smile. Juniper chucked the Pokeballs left. Cubone appeared with a neutral "bone..." and a "Scythe." was emitted from the Scyther. "Hey, guys. Okay, I'm Juniper and this is Nebulae. This Cubone is a... guess what!" Juniper hunched forward and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "he's a... a CUBONE!!" All the Pokemon rocked back, and Juniper handed out the food, then launched into his speech. "We're about to start the journey of a lifetime-- and its going to be hard. We'll slave away, toil away. A hard day will be a normal day. "We'll go back to the hotel after a day of work. Each one of you will be tired. I'll have you fighting a bunch, and training. "But this will not be without reward. Once we've won someone, we'll go win another someone. And we're going to start this journey now. I'm going to get you all in shape. So I say we go," Juniper paused, checking out reactions. Scyther seemed to be wondering how far he could go without being caught, Eevee seemed a tad scared, and Cubone was glaring at Juniper. "I say we go get a sundae!" For a split second all was quiet, tense, but then the Pokemon seemed to become more agreeable. As they walked down the road towards the Sundae parlor, Eevee informed Juniper he'd like to evolve into a Jolteon. "You know, of course, I was just pulling your leg. It's not gonna be that hard." And Eevee got a new name: Sundae. Juniper promised himself they'd start the journey tomorrow. That's it (for now). Please read (duhh. you've already done that.) and review!! thanks, Juno2 Please note:if I get encouragement I'll keep cranking this series out. *_^


End file.
